K,I,S,S,I,N,G
by Cats in the Cradle
Summary: Post season 11 premiere "Shock Waves". What is Greg's reaction to Catherine and Vartann's relationship? How do Catherine and Vartann deal with the aftermath of the events in the episode? Catherine/Vartann a.k.a. VCR, rated M for sexual content.


A/N: This is my very first time writing sex. I hope it isn't too bad. Reviews are welcome as always. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"The whole station will know by the time we arrive at work tonight."

Catherine chuckled. "You think Greg is going to tell everyone?"

"I'll be surprised if he doesn't," answered Louis, his hand touching the band-aid that covered the cut on his jaw.

After having Louis and Greg checked in the hospital and making sure they were alright, Catherine asked a police officer to drove Greg home while she took Louis with her. Before he left, Greg had smirked to them and clapped Louis on the back.

"I didn't believe it when Nick told me. You lucky bastard!"

Catherine pasted a fake smile on her face. "Go home, Greg. You need rest."

Greg patted Louis and left with the officer. "Catherine and Louis sitting in a tree…"

Louis raised an eyebrow. Catherine shook her head.

"He saved your life, though." Catherine stopped the car at a red light and touched Louis' jaw. "You sure you're okay?"

He winced a little at the touch. "I'm fine. Just a few small cuts. I won't break."

She sighed. "I'm just worried. First Ray, then Nick, then you…"

"I know." He took her hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles.

Catherine pulled over in front of her house. Louis got out of the car, went to the front door and opened it while Catherine parked and locked the car doors.

"Would you like some breakfast before bed?" He asked as they walked into the house.

"Nah. I just want a bath and crash. I'm too tired to even eat."

"Alright. You go ahead. I'll get the doors and the lights."

* * *

Catherine lay in the tub filled with warm water, her eyes closed, and her mind replaying the events in the past few days. When the thought that she had almost lost three of her team members and the man she loved occurred to her again, she couldn't help but shudder.

"Would you like company?"

She opened her eyes and saw the man she almost lost standing in the doorway to the bathroom, smiling at her. She smiled back. "Come here."

Louis took off his clothes and sat down in the tub behind Catherine. "Mmmmm, feels so good." He stretched his legs and hugged her, "what a week, huh?"

She leaned against his chest. "Tell me about it. I had the most hospital visits I could ever have in a week."

"I know. I'm glad everyone is okay." He started massaging her shoulders, and she sighed in comfort. "It's going to take Ray some time, but he'll be fine."

Silence.

"Catherine?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's bothering you."

She nodded slightly. "I almost lost you."

Louis' heart broke at hearing her defeated tone. "Hey, hey." He held her tightly, his face pressed to the back of her head. "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Catherine turned her head and looked at him. "You're not allowed to leave me like that. You hear me?"

He grinned, "Yes, Ma'am!" Then his expression turned soft as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I love you."

"I love you," she told him back. They shared a long kiss before he got out of the tub and extended a hand to her.

"Let's get you to the bed."

* * *

Catherine could feel kisses on her face. She let out a chuckle before opening her eyes. "Morning."

"Afternoon," answered Louis, "sleep well?"

"Yes," she pressed her lips on his for a moment, "I have the best pillow in the world."

He grinned. "So, I suppose that you're well rested and have your energy back?" His hand caressed her butt as he said so.

Catherine sighed at the touch and palmed his face. "Hold that thought. Let me freshen up a bit. Forgot to brush my teeth." She got out of the bed, put on her robe and walked into the bathroom. "You don't want morning breath, do you?"

"I'll take you any way I can!" He yelled from the bed.

"That's horny!"

"Who says I'm not?"

A few minutes later, Catherine finished brushing her teeth and washing her face. She was turning off the tap when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She looked up in the mirror and met Louis' hungry eyes.

His left hand squeezed her breast lightly. "You're taking too long, baby," he whispered into her ear, his right hand disappearing into the slit of her robe and cupping her.

Wanting him closer, Catherine pressed her heat against his hand while tilting her head to the side to grant him access to her neck. She purred when he started licking her ear and moving his finger back and forth, each time brushing against her tiny bundle of nerves.

Louis pulled the tie of Catherine's robe, which was taken off her and became a puddle on the floor in just two seconds. He then resumed his task, rolling her left nipple with his fingers and placing open-mouth kisses on her shoulder. Catherine let out a low moan when he slipped two fingers into her heat. Enjoying the intense pleasure, she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed herself against his fingers. She reached behind her and grabbed his shaft. Pleased to find it hard and hot, she fondled it with her fingers and palm and scraped it with her nails, causing erotic noises from his throat.

As her need for him grew stronger, she opened her eyes. "Lou."

He looked up and met her eyes in the mirror as he pulled his fingers out of her and raised them to her mouth. Catherine licked and sucked the fingers, tasting herself on them. Their eyes never left each other. She then turned her head and they shared a long, hot kiss before she bended slightly forward and put her hands on the bathroom counter for support. Louis nudged her legs open with one knee as he put his hands on her hips. Then, with one swift move, he thrust inside her. Catherine raised her head and their eyes met. It was then that he started moving in and out of her.

Catherine's tongue stuck out of her mouth when she felt pleasure building inside of her. Watching him make love to her was too much for her to handle, she decided, so she closed her eyes and focused on feeling him and the ultimate ecstasy he was bringing her. When he grabbed her shoulders and nibbled at her nape, she couldn't help but let out a small yelp. Louis kept rubbing Catherine's breasts while he kissed and licked her neck and shoulder. He pressed his face against her shoulder blade and groaned when he felt her contract around him on purpose. "You're bad." With that, he quickened his thrusts.

She opened her eyes again and almost came at what she saw in the mirror: her, mouth half-open, brows furrowed, being loved by the man she loved and trusted with all her heart who, eyes squeezed shut and brows also furrowed, was focusing on bringing them both the utter bliss. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a strangled moan and grabbed the edge of the counter tightly while her entire body trembled as a powerful orgasm ripped through her.

Louis groaned just a few seconds later, emptying himself inside of Catherine. He held her, pressed her against his chest as they panted together. After their breathing had calmed down a bit, he lowered his head and kissed her on the temple. She turned around and kissed him long and hard. "I love you."

He pushed a strand of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. "I love you back."

They hugged for a few moments before he pulled back and caressed her cheek. "You up for some food?"

Catherine's eyes lit up. "After that? You bet!"

* * *

It felt weird, Catherine Willows thought, as she walked in the hallway of the crime lab. Ever since she had stepped into the building a few minutes earlier, everyone had been giving her that strange look. Some even had a weird grin on their faces. She walked into the locker room and saw Sara, who was putting her jacket away.

"Hey. What's wrong with everyone?" Catherine asked.

Sara closed her locker. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone I see, they give me this strange look as if there was something on my face." Catherine suddenly became nervous. "There isn't, right?"

"No, you look fine." Sara chuckled. "I think they have been told about you and Vartann."

Catherine's eyes widened. "They WHAT?"

Sara held up her hands. "Hey, it wasn't me!"

"I know it wasn't you." Catherine walked out of the room, stopping at the door. "Thanks, Sara."

"Um, no problem." Sara said, watching Catherine's retreating form in confusion before hearing a call in the dangerous, warning tone that could only come from Catherine Willows…

"Greg Sanders!"

* * *

_-The End-_


End file.
